Hiyono discovers the joys of Numa
by Sabaku Kuraima
Summary: Hiyono's bored and abandons her Twinkle in my heart song for a newer, more addictive one! And her first subject to test it out on is none other than Rutherford!


Disclaimer: Don't own it or the song.

XXX

Hiyono Yuizaki was bored, and when she was bored, ideas formed in her head that should never be released. She was tired of her old song that she always sang, so she hopped onto the internet to do a search for new, trendier one. Eventually, she found just what she was looking for and quickly downloaded it, putting it onto a cd. An evil chuckle sounder from her lips, and a devious glint shone in her eyes. She shoved chair back and stood up, holding the cd high above her head. "I've found it! I've found the perfect song!" she screamed, overly excited, as she almost always was.

Her mother, a pretty blonde-haired woman peeked her head from around the wall to look at her daughter. "What's that, dear?" she smiled.

The daughter turned to the older woman and took her hands, pushing aside the vacuum. "Mom! It's perfect!" she beamed, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I know you are, honey." The azure-eyed woman nodded and smiled blankly, before reaching down to retrieve the fallen appliance. "Now I have to get back to cleaning, so why don't you go out for a while, and--"

"I'm off, mom!" Hiyono didn't wait for the woman to finish, but instead, took off running at full speed to annoy Ayumu.

"...Such an energetic child." The woman sighed, looking at the front door left wide open and the trail of dust that was left in Hiyono's wake. Then she turned on the vacuum and resumed her cleaning.

Moments later, Hiyono was at Ayumu's apartment and banging loudly on the door. "Ayumu, Ayumu!"

A groan was heard from inside, and Kiyotaka opened the door quickly, to hit the annoying girl in the face. "Hn? Oh, sorry." he really didn't mean it. He didn't expect the girl to still come over after the issues with the Blade Children had been resolved. "Is there something you want, Chiharu?" he frowned slightly, remembering that "Hiyono Yuizaki" was only an assignment, which she had no need for any more.

"Where's Ayumu?" she had managed to calm down a bit, and now stood before her so-called "boss" with a bit more restraint, as she always had in his presence.

"I'm afraid he's on a vacation with Madoka. She said she was taking him to a hot-springs." The brunette sighed and leaned against the doorway.

"Aw, man! That stupid Madoka! To take my guinea pig...I mean, my best friend away from me at such a crucial moment! How _dare_ she!"

An amused chuckle sounded from deep within Kiyotaka's chest, and he shook his head lightly. "They'll be back in a week or two, so..." Hazel eyes widened as he realized that the girl was no longer standing in front of him, but long gone and already running off to find some other victim to possibly torture. "That girl..." The man sighed and turned to go back inside, closing the door behind him.

Hiyono panted slightly as she leaned her weight on Rutherford's door. It had been a long run from Ayumu's house to the British pianist's hotel suite. If the light haired boy was on tour or performing a concert right now, so help her, she'd...

"Is there something you want?" Eyes asked, as he opened the door, watching the blonde fall near his feet.

"Um..." Hiyono blinked, then pushed herself up. "Wa...water..." she gasped, suddenly feeling parched from the effort she had used during her run across town.

"Water?" Azure orbs stared at her, almost staring right through her. "You came here...for water?"

A slight nod was given.

After a moment of considering whether to leave her out in the hall or let her in, he finally decided on the latter, and hoped that he wouldn't regret it. "Come on in." he sighed, turning and making his way to the kitchen to get a glass for her.

"Thank you!" Hiyono got up and followed the boy in, gawking at how spacious his living arrangements were. The living room consisted of two comfortable couches, a flat screen tv on the wall, a piano in the corner, along with a desk and a potted plant. Beyond the living room, there was a hallway, which presumably led to Eyes' master bedroom, and a few guest rooms.

"Here." Eyes thrust the glass of water into Hiyono's hands, watching as she drained the contents in just a few gulps.

"More." the girl demanded.

Eventually, the girl ended up drinking eight full glasses of water before she was satisfied, and settled onto the couch where Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko were sitting. "So why are you here, Hiyono?" The shortest member blinked, curiously, as she stared at the blonde. She knew all too well that Hiyono was just as unpredictable as Kousuke, and thus, she probably didn't need a reason at all.

"Well," said girl paused to think it over, before continuing. "Ayumu wasn't home, and I needed to show my new song to someone." she stated with a pleased little smile.

Kousuke visibly tensed. "Oh no..."

"Shut up, Kousuke. It's not all that bad!" Yuizaki snapped, but then got up and sauntered over to the stereo Eyes had in the corner of the room, pushing the cd in, as the music began to play.

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Mi-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha_

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Mi-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha_

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Mi-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha_

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Mi-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha_

"Hey, I know this song." Rio blinked, as a beat accompanied the lyrics, and Hiyono began to lip-sync to the Romanian lyrics.

_Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc_

_Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericrea_

_Alo, alo sunt eu Picasso_

_Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic_

_Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic_

Kousuke nodded his head in time with the music and leapt off the couch, unable to take it any longer and joined Hiyono, as both of them sang in their own voices and erratically pumped their arms in the air.

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, _

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, _

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

As the chorus repeated itself, Ryoko and Rio joined the two, and took their places on either side of them, forming a line, and joined in their movements and song. The three Blade Children mimicked Hiyono's movement's as she lightly tapped her foot, her arms still above her head, and spun around as she sang; making it look like some sort of line dance.

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, _

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, _

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

Rutherford watched with little interest, wondering if they all knew the real meaning of the song and how they must look to themselves. In _his_ eyes, they looked like complete morons. Especially Hiyono, and with a sigh, he shook his head, while the song continued.

Hiyono broke away from the three Blade Children and began to sing solo.

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum

Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.

Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,

Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,

Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic

She rejoined the others as the music became more upbeat, and they all found their own form of dance, while they sang out the chorus.

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, _

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, _

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, _

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, _

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Mi-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha_

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Mi-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha_

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Mi-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha_

_Ma-ia-hii_

_Mi-ia-huu_

_Ma-ia-hoo_

_Ma-ia-haha_

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, _

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, _

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, _

_Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei._

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, _

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

The song came to a close, and all four of them turned their gaze expectantly upon Eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"You all are complete and utter fools." The Brit sighed at last, shaking his head, before getting up and gount to gaze out the window, silently angsting like he usually did.

"Eh, who cares about him?" Kousuke huffed, slightly annoyed. "Hiyono, play that song again!"

"Alright!" The blond turned and pushed a button on the stereo to replay the song, and the music started up again.

Rutherford sighed. It was going to be a long day...

A/N: Poor Eyes. See, people? This is what happens when you don't lock your doors! Hiyono gets in and raises hell, and you never get a moment's peace! (sigh) Anyway, reviews are more than welcome.


End file.
